1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and pertains more particularly to a mechanism for variably controlling both the lift and duration of the engine's valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanisms have been devised for controlling the opening and closing of the inlet and exhaust valves associated with internal combustion engines. As pointed out in my said co-pending applications, those known to me have possessed various shortcomings, such as being capable of controlling only valve lift or valve duration, but not both. Even so, most of the mechanisms with which I am acquainted cause an appreciable amount of friction. Some have the additional disadvantage of being quite massive, involving a considerable amount of inertia, and occupying more space than desirable. Others are quite complicated and costly to manufacture, thereby discouraging their adoption.